


Orgasm vs Death

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Poisoned Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” Stiles squeaks as Derek clumsily falls into his bedroom through the window. “That was closed!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasm vs Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 4th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“Oh my god,” Stiles squeaks as Derek clumsily falls into his bedroom through the window. “That was closed!”

 

“I opened it,” Derek responds as he looks at the opened window.

 

“I'm-” Stiles protests but stops speaking.

 

“Wanking,” Derek finishes for him as he stares at Stiles trying to cover his hard cock with one hand only because his other arm is still behind his back, probably playing with his bottom. “I'm bleeding,” Derek states as he points to the massive wound in his abdomen, which yes, is covered by his other hand where he's applying pressure, but there's blood all over.

 

“You're in my dorms,” Stiles says more agitatedly.

 

“My wound _isn't_ healing,” Derek enunciates. “Are we finished stating the obvious or would you like to go on?”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Can you get your hand off of your cock, your fingers out of your ass,” Stiles flushes which means Derek guessed right but he doesn't take the time to bask in it, keeps speaking right on like it doesn't matter –if he gets out of this alive it totally will, but not right now– “And get something to counteract this poison?” Derek prompts.

 

“Can you turn around?” Stiles prompts instead.

 

Derek arches an eyebrow and instead closes his eyes.

 

“Fuck my life,” Stiles mutters in a low tone.

 

“I can hear you,” Derek reminds.

 

“Shut up,” Stiles bickers as he tries to figure out what he's gonna do with the toy in his ass.

 

“Will you get a move on?” Derek demands. “Kinda dying here.”

 

“Don't be such a baby,” Stiles rebukes as he leaves the Ben Wa Beads where they are and gingerly jumps down the bed with his front to Derek and his eyes glued to the man to make sure he isn't looking.

 

“Hurry up,” Derek growls.

 

Stiles puts on the first pair of baggy trousers he finds and then walks towards Derek, cringing as he feels the balls move inside of him because Derek is so gonna hear that.

 

Or maybe he won't. “You look a bit wobbly there,” Stiles comments as he sees Derek sway. “Wanna sit down?”

 

With great effort Derek moves to Stiles' bed which is the nearest soft surface to him and gingerly lays down.

 

“Any ideas what you were hit with?” Stiles asks.

 

Derek shakes his head and Stiles gets closer to him.

 

“Wanna lift your hand so I can have a look?”

 

Derek winces as he does as requested and Stiles bends closer to push aside Derek's clothing.

 

But as he bends forward to have a look, the beads inside his ass move and he's involuntary moaning and then squeaking as he flinches away.

 

Derek wasn't right, it wasn't Stiles' fingers he'd had inside of himself. It's definitely something else, something which is still inside of Stiles and is now making him moan. “I'm in pain,” Derek reminds. “Also dying,” Derek adds.

 

“We're not _ever_ talking about this,” Stiles demands.

 

“Whatever you say,” Derek slurs before he promptly passes out.

 

And just like that Stiles both internally woops because he no longer has to worry about Derek hearing his toy squelching inside his ass and smelling Stiles' arousal which he still can't shake, and also swears out-loud because, “Fuck,” he can't have Derek dying in his dorm's bedroom where there will be no way to get rid of his body nor a reason for his dead body!

 

Plus, of course he also doesn't want Derek to die, especially not in his care, so he needs to get his head in the game, stop concentrating on the pleasurable feeling of the toy and the fabric of his trousers against his cock, and instead focus on checking out the wound again in the hopes of finding clues which will help him figure out what poison Derek has been drugged with. That way he'll hopefully be able to counteract it and Derek's heart can strengthen as he starts to heal.


End file.
